Rewritten
by Th Ghst f Slss Frnc
Summary: What if there were a few tweaks? What if there wasn't a super genius? What if the people were different? What if the crash was deadlier? What if the fights were more brutal? What if, what if, what if. Opening a large can of worms. Collaborated. T/PG-13.


_A/N: Hello! Feel free to breeze through this needed lengthy A/N, unless you want to really know about the characters and plot beforehand. I'm sorry for the length of it, but, like I said, it's warranted. This first chapter will be written in the same way a Sitcom's script is (and I actually know that). The next chapter will (maybe) be broken into Point of Views. Just saying._

_Disclaimer: Nobody here owns Flight 29 Down._

Summary: What could happen if there were a few tweaks? What would happen if it were the other kids, assuming there were others, crashed? ...If the pilot was different, but the same person? ...If there was no super genius to keep them alive? ...If the crash was more deadly? This is all about opening a can of worms, pretty much.

This is a collaborated fanfic that started as a RRP (random role-play)—kind of geeky but fun. I edited and changed around a few things to make the flow better.

The co-authors are:

Teo—she writes Noelle's point of view.

Cougarheart—he writes Dominic's and Demmi's point of views.

Dawnfoot—she writes Elli's point of view.

Spottedtwig—she writes Kelly's point of view.

I write Fletcher's point of view and control side characters—aka the pilot's, Ian's, Jory's, and Abby's equivalent and _maybe _Lex's equivalent.

Cast (in alphabetical order):

**Main Characters: **

**Demmi**

Female

Age: 15

Description: Not very tall, but slender. Brown hair travels half way down her back and she has darker blue eyes. Her skin is tanned and she has two tattoos: a black one on her left foot in the shape of a star and one supposedly just below her bikini line (no one has dared to check to see, however). Tends to have a good sense of humor and isn't too judgmental. She's fairly good at cooking and will talk almost literally at anything that moves, once she is comfortable with the situation. She is horrible at understanding anything vaguely mechanical, however. Her brother, Dominic, also came on the trip.

**Dominic**

Male

Age: 16

Description: He is taller than his sister (of course) and a rather muscular, stout guy. He is all the rage at school for his good looks and his "daringness", an idea that came from his slightly excessive body art (which includes, most notably, a tattoo of an intricate dragon on his back). He has short dark brown hair, green eyes, and an olive complexion. His sister, Demmi, convinced him to come on the trip as her bodyguard, the only reason he'd go. Likes hunting and wants to be a construction guy when he gets older.

**Elli**

Female

Age: 16

Description: Slightly Asian-looking, with extremely pale blue eyes, pale skin, and long ink-black hair. She's skinny to the point of being unhealthy. She's a very rich girl and is known for being sent to rehab by her family, repeatedly. She'd been sent to live with her more "down-to-earth" aunt in L.A., but her good grades managed to get her into the trip. She isn't smart in life, however, seemingly.

**Fletcher**

Male

Age: 15

Description: Long-legged, lanky, and tall. He has shaggy russet-brown hair, hazel eyes, and angular features with a clefted chin. He's extremely nervous, prone to accidents, and doesn't get along well with other people, because of his dark sense of humor and obvious issues. He was a scholarship student, much in the same way Elli was.

**Kelly**

Female

Age: 15

Description: Long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, pale-skinned. As a people person, she tries to make friends with everyone and anyone. She's rather shy and doesn't like to talk much about herself. Supposedly, she's an excellent artist.

**Noelle**

Female

Age: 15

Description: She's a well-built but skinny girl, with dark, blackish-brown eyes and chocolate brown hair. She has darker skin and seems to be mixed, a mutt of ethnicities. She's notably book smart, but not very street-smart and a daredevil. Her personality can be dubbed "complicated".

**Secondary Characters:**

**Cliff**

Male

Age: 15

Description: Tall, muscular, dark blond, blue eyes. He's not very trusting, and he's generally snappy and annoyed. He can be nice, but he is picky about when.

**Annabeth **

Female

Age: 15

Description: She has platinum blonde hair and icy gray eyes. She tends to be rude and a know-it-all.

**Lucy**

Female

Age: 15

Description: She has shorter, light brown hair, and darker color-change eyes. She's a little on the plump side and tends to be very shy. She's as smart as a whip, however.

**Ross**

Male

Age: 15

Description: He's a lanky guy, the boy-next-door type and is generally just friendly to everyone. He seems to have a small crush on Lucy.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Life Altering (Day One)**

ACT ONE

INT. INSIDE A RICKTY, OLD WW2 PLANE- MIDDAY

The show opens with the sight of DOMINIC trying to chat with ANNABETH, who is staunchly ignoring him, staring straight ahead where she sits across the aisle. Dominic sighs, giving up on the Ice Queen, and turns to his sister, DEMMI, who he could tell was awake. However, her eyes were closed and she had her ear buds in, so he figures she didn't want to talk with him either.

A few seats back, a guy named FLETCHER grins to himself, looking at Demmi like she's a pond of water in a desert. _Finally, a girl who isn't shrieking... _

Another girl, a skinny Asian named ELLI, flips quickly through a magazine, which clearly is mostly about shoes. Fletcher, who notices this since he is unluckily enough sitting by her, just wrinkles his nose in disgust.

He decides to be polite, anyhow.

"So, what are you doing?" he asks kindly. He hisses and clutches his arm rests, sight resting on the chair in front of him, when a blast of turbulence hits right after.

Elli smirks smugly. "Not a fan of flying?" she asks, looking pleased about his fear.

Demmi finally opens her eyes, where she sits, and looks out the window as she takes out her ear buds and turns off her iPod.

Dominic jumps on his chance. "Hey, you think we could all play spin the bottle?" he questions, as he notices an empty beer bottle up ahead. _That can't be good...but hey, might as well make the best of it!_

Demmi laughs. "Dom! We're on a plane!"

"I don't see your point," he counters, fake pouting at her.

She wrinkles her nose. "No, no. Think about it—what if the bottle lands on me?"

He looks disgusted. "Oh, right. That's just...nasty."

She grins airily at him. "Precisely, Dom..."

The girl ahead of them, KELLY, yawns and shivers nervously as another wave of turbulence hits. The camera angle shifts, following her gaze as she looks out the window. It's made clear outside gray clouds and lightning are both the only sights to see.

Demmi leans out of her seat and looks at Kelly. "You okay?" she asks, noticing her nervousness.

"Yeah, yeah... I'm fine." Nonetheless, she jumped when the plane bumped.

Dominic, still feeling deviant, quickly crumbled up a black wrapper he found lying around and tossed it at Kelly.

"Hey! Look! There's a spider on you," he said, immaturely.

Kelly glances around and the spider fell onto her arm. "Ah! Get it off! Get it off!" she shrieks, causing Fletcher in the background to pinch the bridge of his nose.

Demmi rolls her eyes at her brother and brushes the piece of paper away. "Dom was just being a jerk; it wasn't real."

"Which means you need glasses," Dominic adds.

Demmi cuffs him on the head, but he just laughs and scoots away.

Kelly grins mischievously then, and seeing a dead cockroach lying near her foot, gets up the nerve and then tosses it at Dominic.

"Hey, look!" she mimicked.

He glances at it, where it landed on his thigh, and he let out a shriek of his own. He swatted it off, looking annoyed.

"That one was real!" he complained.

"Yes, but I thought yours was so we're even," Kelly says, smirking.

He grins at her. "You know, I think we could be friends..."

"Me, too," Kelly says, but she blushes a little. "Um, you know...this plane is really gross..." she commented, covering for herself.

Dominic just nodded, frowning at the stained carpet and litter.

Kelly smiled nervously, then just got out her game player and tried to ignore the handsome guy behind her.

_Sure, I'll look like a geek...but if I'm quiet I can't make a fool out of myself... _she muses.

Dominic leans around Demmi, and looks down at the Nintendo DS. "What are you playing?" he questions, semi-curious.

"Killer 2," Kelly says shakily.

"Interesting..." he murmured, even if he was really bored. _When are we going to get to this Palau place anyway? We've been up here for three hours! I'm going to have to take a leak soon..._

Kelly notices the blank look on his face and grins nervously. "Bored?" she questions.

"Very," he says with a sigh.

"Me, too... Maybe you can tell me about yourself then...?"

Demmi sighs and just leans back, at the obvious flirting. _Lovely..._

We switch cameras to see another girl, named NOELLE, looking out the window with her headphones on, listening to music on an old MP3 player and munching on the last few Twizzlers in a bag. Well, everyone around here seems boring and normal...at least I won't get shocked with another joy buzzer, though...freaks...

She reclines in her chair and keeps her feet adorned with butterfly flip flops off the disgusting, sticky floor and she pulled up her tank top a little, showing her midriff as she tried to cool off. Her body had always run hot.

She closes her eyes and starts humming Miley Cyrus.

Fletcher glances back at her, obviously not impressed.

She just blinks at him, not impressed either by this obviously worried boy.

She turns to her neighbor, and whispers something to the girl there, smirking. The girl, named LUCY, just looks nervous and scoots away a little.

ROSS, a lanky boy with a shock of brown hair, scowls at Noelle from across the aisle. He pats the seat next to him and Lucy smiles. She quickly scurries over and sits beside her since-kindergarten friend.

Noelle frowns at the guy, annoyed he stole the person she was talking to.

"Person snatcher," Noelle grumbles, causing Dominic to glance back at her, confused about the meaning of that phrase in the suddenly quiet plane.

Noelle blinks at anyone watching—Fletcher, Annabeth, and CLIFF included—and just shrugs her shoulders. "What are you all looking at? You got a problem with me, huh?" She takes off her headphones, which now are seen to have blue skulls Sharpied on.

Everyone shifts and goes back to what they were doing, but only for a moment as a bang can be heard. Questions and accusations fly around wildly.

"What was that?"

"Wow, that's loud thunder. Do you think...?"

"Oh, great, we're going to die..."

Suddenly, static can be heard in the seating area. Fletcher and Ross glance up, and Lucy scoots closer to her best bud.

"Hey...what's that?" Dominic asks, glancing around, trying to find where the sound is coming from.

A male, gravelly voice comes over the speakers.

"Put your seatbelts and oxygen masks on...we're going to have to land..."

Elli blinks at the news, not looking too phased, and glances over at Fletcher. "Land where?" she asks, curiously.

"Well, this should be fun," Noelle comments.

"You people are insane..." Ross began, but was unable to finish as another bang shook the plane. The plane decided to drop, fast.

Lucy's screams could be heard throughout the plane, Annabeth's shriek of surprise and Demmi's loud questions adding to the noise.

By then, flying-phobic Fletcher is now as white as a ghost. _Why did I do this, again?_

_

* * *

_

_A/N:_

_Hope you all liked this. I also hope the co-authors liked this since I didn't get their approval of the final edit...oops? _


End file.
